Semiconductors devices such as memory devices reside in many computer and electronic products. Memory devices store data.
Some memory devices have data terminals for transferring data and strobe terminals for transferring strobe signals. The data is transferred based on timing derived from the strobe signals.
The data usually includes many data bits. A strobe signal typically has specified timing reference at which each of the data bits may be accurately transferred.
In some cases, the memory device may be in an inactive mode such that the signal level at the strobe terminals remains at a fixed signal level for a time period. When the memory device switches from the inactive mode to a data transfer mode, the strobe signals at the strobe terminals may switch from the fixed signal level to another signal level and may start to toggle.
In some cases, switching the strobe signals from one signal level in one mode to another signal level in another mode may introduce instability to the strobe signals at the time of switching. As a result, the timing relationship between the strobe signals and the data signals may be inaccurate and invalid data may occur.